At present, the world's needs for energy and mechanical tensile strength became challenges whose solutions has brought devastating climate implications. The studies by international organizations such as the UN reveal impacts of extreme gravity to the planet. The use of fossil fuels, oil, gas, coal, of which depend on the world economy, is causing global warming, reduction of polar ice sheets, climate change, high concentrations of gases that produce the greenhouse effect, among other problems. Other energy sources, such as nuclear, used by most developed nations in turn are subject to lead to serious accidents by failures of various orders, among these are the very climate changes that enhance events such as storms, hurricanes, among others.
In the last two hundred years, it has been invented various heat engines for use in industry and to generate power for the population, the most known technologies and economically viable to date are.
Engine Rankine cycle, mathematically demonstrated in 1859 by William John Macquorn Rankine, engine used in jets and in generating energy operate the Brayton cycle, created in 1872 by George Brayton, proposed earlier in 1791 by John Barber, used as energy source also materials derived from fossil fuels, kerosene, gas. Internal combustion engines used in automobiles operate at Otto cycle developed by Nikolaus Otto 1876 also uses fossil fuels, gasoline, nowadays also vegetable origin alcohol. Internal combustion engines used in heavy vehicles, trucks, trains, ships and industrial applications, operating by the Diesel cycle, developed by Rudolf Diesel in 1893, also uses fossil fuels, diesel oil, now also of plant origin, biodiesel. External combustion engines, currently used in projects of alternative energy, operate the Stirling cycle developed by Robert Stirling in 1816, uses various energy sources, currently focused on cleaner sources and less environmental impact, such as biomass, hot springs, thermosolar.
All the technologies presented above are heat engines with thermodynamic cycles of four processes and all of them are references, i.e. its thermodynamic cycle are referenced to the neighborhood and this is the environment, which can be the atmosphere, the space in which they are, for example: the internal combustion engines, after the completion of work on a mechanical force element, piston, turbine, gases are released to the environment, so the forces of the gases push the driving force elements going towards their respective neighborhoods, i.e. the environment. In the case of Stirling engines, its thermodynamic cycle of four processes, two isotherms and two isochoric occurs with gas always confined in the same environment and the driving force occurs through the displacement of an element, e.g., a piston against its neighborhood, the external environment or other pressurized or vacuum chamber.
All engines known to date are based on the Carnot concept, the Carnot cycle, and thus the foregoing state of the art, shown in FIG. 01, is defined.